Inuyasha TalkShow: Insanity to the Limit!
by firegirl343
Summary: In a world... Where our cousin is too lazy to publish her next chapter, two people decided to spin off our cousin's  talkshow. Yes, I know I suck at Summaries, SO SUE MY COUSIN. HE WROTE THIS. Rated T for some coarse language.
1. Cookies, Crmbles and Crazy Cousins!

Inuyasha talkshow: Insanity to the limit!

A/N: Hi, it's me Allison, just to tell you, I or my cousins do not own Inuyasha. Please don't sue. . It is like your other cousin Alyna's: Inuyasha, are u kidding me? Fanfic, but she got too lazy to publish it. So, me and Allison thought: Okay, we're hyper and bored, let's go write a fanfic Sharmy didn't want to finish. Firegirl343 is Allison, and her much more awsomer (I know it's not a word, SO SUE ME (Not literally.)) cousin is me, James Sagun. So on with the show my friends!

**Back Stage.**

Allison: I died and went to heaven!

James: Exactly how?

Allison: Sesshomaru killed me!

James: ... You make no sense at all, you're confusing the readers. See in just a few lines, I broke the fourth wall. Anyways... Why in the Holy Hell did he kill you? That's my job, so don't pay attention to the gun behind your head. Whistles innocent tune.

Allison: I ate his cookies!

James: ... You're evil and going to Pugatory, then Hell, then Purgatory again, the brning in a everlasting fire. WHY DID YOU EAT HIS COOKIES.

Allison: Innocent face. I ju-just couldn't help myself! They were lying on the snack table, and I couldn't resist! I munched them one by one, and then...

James: Interupts. You just stole them because Inuyasha told you to.

Allison: HE SAID IT WAS HIS!

James: Pfft, I doubt it. You were paid five dollars just to take them and give them to Doggie Boy over there. Points to Inuyasha who's behind him, eating Cookies from a cookie jar.

Allison: NO HE CAME OUT OF NOWERE AND ATE THEM.

Inuyasha: Bonks Allison on the head. Oi! I told you not to blow my cover! Seshomaru is right over there you know! Points to Sesshomaru who's right in front of him.

Sesshomaru: ... Are those MY cookies from my cookie jar?

Inuyasha: Uhm... Puts a label on the jar. No? See, thse are my cookies! Points to label saying :Inuyasha's Cookies.

Sesshomaru: ... Okay. Walks towards the stage.

Allison: Pulls the label off.

James: Wait a minute! This says Sesshomaru's Cookies! Points towards other label.

Sesshomaru: Turns around, with evil look of doom in his face. ...

Inuyasha: ... BOOK IT! Runs away, with angry Sesshomaru behind him.

James: ... I'm bored.

Kagome: Walks towards the group. Hey.

Allison: Hey!

James: Hey.

Kagome: What's with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?

James: Oh, Inuyasha took his cookies.

Kagome: Gasps. Well, you can't resist, those are some great cookies...

James: I know... That's why I snagged one when those two weren't looking. Munches into cookie.

Sesshomaru: Turns towards James, with a I WANT TO KILL HIM BY RIPPING OUT HIS INTESTINES AND CHOKING HIM WITH IT look. ...

James: ...

Allison: ... RUN JAMES RUN! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

James: Screams like Anime Schoolgirl, as he dashes away from Sesshomaru. HELP ME!

Kagome: Should we help him, or watch?

Allison: Watch it.

Kagome: I got some chairs and some popcorn... And also... Pulls out two Sesshomaru's cookies out.

Allison: I am Not Eating those coo-

James: While running away like a scaredy cat, grabs a cookie from Kagome, and stuffs it into Kagome's mouth. He's you're problem now!

Sesshomaru: Looks at Kagome, but leaves her alone.

James: ... Wait, what? YOU CHASE ME AND INUYASHA AT THE END OF TIME, BUT YOU LET EASY PREY LIVE?! You no good bi-

Producer: We're starting the show in five.

James: ... I guess we better come out there. I don't wanna be fired and lose a good paycheck!

Allison: I know I got a new car! ponting at shiny expensive car.

James: You can't drive.

Allison: I know I let Sesshomaru drive for me.

James: I knew it!

Allison: Know what?

James: YOU'VE BEEN MIND CONTROLLED LIKE ALLYNA!! HE'S EVIL!! EVIL I TELL YOU!! EEEEEVIILLL!!!

Allison: A cute EVIL Let's out a sigh

James: Well, let's start the show now...

A/N: Well we hope you enjoyed this Fanfic, written by a thirteen year old with too much time in his hands and too much sugar in his mouth, and a twelve year old girl who's my cousin. We're bored, so we're going to try and write another very soon, in fact we're starting now! Ciao!


	2. Lunacy Luck and Little Brother

**Inuyasha Talk Show: Insanity to the Limit!**

**Chapter Two: Lunacy, Luck, and the Little Brother.**

James: Welcome to the Inuyasha Talkshow! I'm your host, a very Sexy host, James!

Allison: No your so not Sexy!

James: But I brought Sexy Back... Yup!

Allison: No, Justin Timberlake brought Sexy Back...

James: ... Yup! Anyways, tonight... And every other night... We bring you... The Inuyasha Gang!

APPLAUSE.

James: Welcome to the Talk Show! Our crowd wants to ask you some questions!

Random person #1: Uhm... Kagome Do you think Kikyo is a pot person?

Kagome: Yes.

Random person #1: So... Since you are her reincarnation, what does that make you? Some type of clay vase?

James: OH MY GOD!!!! PWNED!!! Pulls out microphone. HOW DOES IT FEEL!!!!

Allison: NOT AGAIN ( If you're confused, whenever I get a microphone, I turn it on, and when someone get's 'Owned' (Physically, or Mentally) I spin the Mic, and Put in in their face, yelling HOW DOES IT FEEL!!! At the top of my lungs.) That joke got old the 12435434564567454949839813.14th time you said that!

James: So? Anyways, next ques- Wait, Alvin? What are you doing here? Anyways, give us a question...

Alvin: Uhmm... Why do you keep asking... HOW DOES IT FEEL!!!?

James: Sush, or I'll EAT YOU. YOU KNOW I MEAN IT! Takes out Knife.

Alvin: Waaaa!!!WAAAAAAA!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!

James: I'm just kidding... For now... Now Allison, pick a Random person from the crowd... Come on hurry, we need more lines in this fanfic... Dammit, I broke the fourth wall again!

Allison: Okay... Uhm... Innie Minnie Miny Moe... You.

Random person #2: I was picked already, can't you read my name at the left hand side of what i'm saying?

James: I'M SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

Allison: Fine, you.

Random person #3: James, why are you so smexy? I mean... You brought sexy back... Yup!

James: Why glad you as-

Allison: Hey! You paid that guy five bucks to say that!

James: ... And now for a break!

**Back Stage.**

James: Oi Alvin, what are you doing in here?

Alvin: ... I'm part of the cast now! See, I payed everyone five bucks to make me a part of the crew.

James: You didn't get permission from me.

Alvin: I'll pay you five bucks.

James: Deal.

A/N: Wow, we finished this in just a hour before our first chapter! I feel like doing the third Chapter right now! So Ciao everyone! We might be late however, because I, James Sagun, might have to leave for a week to a month before I see my cousin's again. Anyways, Ciao!


	3. Teenagers, Turmoil and Tackyness

**Inuyasha Talk Show: Insanity to the to Limit!**

**Chapter 3:Teenagers, Turmoil and Tackyness!**

**Back stage.**

**James: ... I'm bored, who wants some of Sesshomaru's Cookies!**

**Allison: Not me, remember the last two chapters?**

**James: Oi! It's my job to destroy the fourth wall! Anyways, here Alvin!**

**Alvin: Where's all the cookies?**

**James: In my hand, waiting for you to eat it. Hands it over to all the crew members, besides Sesshomaru and Allison.**

**Everyone, besides James, Sesshie, and Allison: Yum! Munches cookie.**

**Sesshomaru: Appears out of nowhere, with a evil look on his face.**

**James: Allison. take your bets! Who will survive this onslaught! I bet five dollars that Kagome is the last one standing! And If I lose, you'll get sued by Kagome fans!**

**Allison: YOU SUCK. Shermaine's a Kagome fan!**

**James: Oh well, RUN EVERYONE RUN, HE GONNA KILL YOU!!!! Oh and before you leave, Pulls out microphone. HOW DOES IT FEEL!!!!**

**Three Minutes Later.**

**James: Battered, bruised, bleeding. Owie, Geez... I have feelings too! Who hit me with something hard?**

**Allison: Looking normal. Wasn't me! Hides sledgehammer behind her back, while whistling.**

**Alvin: Sees Sledgehammer. Jaaaaaammmesss...**

**James: ... That's it i'm going to annoy the Hell out of you. TAKE THIS!!!! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!!! SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIINING FII- Tickles Allison to near death.**

**Sango: That is so random. With a sweatmark expression on her face.**

**Alvin: True!**

**Allison: Getting her Magic Hammer and smashing it on James' skull.**

**Squeaking sound.**

**James: ... What the He- Suddenly stops in place.**

**Inuyasha: What was that thing?!**

**Allison: It's a Hammer that can freeze time and space if it hits something or someone! Fr example, James!**

**Kagome: How long is he going to be like that?**

**Allison: About... A day or so, or when I hit him again... I always wanted to do this... Pulls out James' microphone. HOW DOES IT FEEL!!!!!**

**Alvin: My turn! Yanks Microphone away from Allison: HOW DOES IT FEEL!!!!**

**Allison: Gimmie it back! Yanks Microphone back, but hammer slips from hand, and hits James.**

**James: ... You got three minutes to run before I roast you with a flamethrower.**

**Allison: Three minutes? That's generous.**

**James: Three minutes? I meant three seconds, you know I'm bad at math. Pulls out Flamethrower. FLAME ON!**

**We apologise for the crude violence in this next scene. For now enjoy this nice soft music, accompanied by some cute kitty pictures, to try and ease the screaming of a little girl... Wait, i'm sorry, this is a fanfic, we can't put music or pretty kitty pictures. I guess you can watch the violence, so enjoy!**

**James: Roasts Allison for thirty minutes non stop. Now... Sets speakers all around Allison and the crew, and pulls out a microphone, with full volume. HOOOOOOW DOOOOOOOOESSSS IIIIIT FEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!!!!! Soundwaves push everyone 30 miles away. That felt awsome!**

**A/N: Ah... I feel good now, three chapters in under 3 hours! I still feel like doing more, but I dunno, just read on and wait for a while for the next chapter! Ciao!**


End file.
